rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bzero/Exiles: Last Session Recap
Category:Exiles Last Session… February 23, 2009 04:15 Last session started with the Exiles back on the Panoptichron. Proteus had been captured and held in stasis, but according to Heather Hudson the damage to the Aniverse had not been fixed. Even though no obvious threat presented itself to the X-Men, who were finishing their fight with the Harvesters, Hudson maintained that there was still a strong chance that Nathan Summers would fall into the Black King’s hands. The team discussed going back down to protect Nathan until they figured out what they needed to do to fix the Aniverse. Spider-Ham also lamented the damage done to Caliban in the fight, and Kobra Kompressor, impatient with him, briefly took Panopticron control from Hudson and tried to beam Spider-Ham back down to Pharos Island to shut him up. Hudson, frustrated with Kompressor, beamed the entire team back down to Pharos. Once on Pharos, the team spread out, some moving to defend Nathan, others fanning out to look for trouble. The fight with the Harvesters seemed to be nearly over, and there was no indication of what danger Hudson had predicted. Cyclops and Phoenix had trapped Juggernaut in a hole Cyclops had blasted into the sand, and Kobra Kompressor jumped down into the hole to help (and to avoid Dark Claw, who seemed ready to revenge what Kompressor had done to Spider-Ham, who was now missing.) Dark Claw and Storm noticed a shimmer off the coast of Pharos, and without further warning the Black King and his Court appeared in a trans-dimensional airship. The Court (minus Destiny, who stayed behind on the ship) immediately debarked, targeting the Academy X kids. Havoc realized the choker around the Black Queen’s neck was identical to the one worn by Malice, an evil entity that once possessed her boyfriend Lorne. The Black Queen tried to possess Clarice, but she was warned by the Exiles and resisted the attempt. The Exiles and the X-Men attacked the Black Court, trying to protect Nathan from being kidnapped. Dark Claw got into a fight with the Black Rook, tearing off his face and revealing him to be the blue shape-shifter known in other realities as Mystique. Kobra Kompressor wound up talking down the Juggernaut, effectively taking him out of the fight. Havoc attacked the Black King, blasting him with plasma before he responded with a TK blast that drove her back into the sand of the island. Morph was able to grab Nathan and bring him up to the Panoptichron, where Hudson put him in the gallery to keep him safe until they work out a cute for his virus. HERBIE brought Havoc up to the Panoptichron for medical attention, and became the new keeper of the Tallus. Storm blasted the Black King’s airship with lightning, damaging it badly. Morph returned from the Panoptichron and took out Destiny, although he did wind up rescuing her from drowning after he punched her off the Black King’s damaged airship. Rogue tried to protect the Academy X kids from the Black Court, but wound up possessed by the Black Queen herself. After the White King mentally blasted the Black King unconscious, The Black Queen, in Rogue’s body, grabbed him and tried to escape. The Queen’s Pawn Selene tried to levitate the Black Court off the island and escape, including the Black Queen in Rogue’s body. Storm slowed them down with blasts of lightning while the White King drove the Black Queen from Rogue’s mind. Denied a body, the Black Queen jumped into the Black King’s unconscious body, intending to use his power to destroy the Exiles and the X-Men. However, she’d miscalculated, and by touching the Black King while in Rogue’s body, she’d transferred his memories and powers to Rogue’s body, from which she’d just ejected. Instead, she’d just made the Exiles even more powerful than before. Realizing that defeat was imminent, Selene pulled the information she needed from Rogue’s mind to take over the Black King’s ship, and with it escaped with the Black Court, leaving the Harvesters behind, including Maggot, who’d revealed himself to be an undercover agent for the Black King, only to be abandoned by his minions once the fight went sour. Category:Blog posts